Pins (Special Place in Hell)
Pins 'are unlockable features in ''Special Place in Hell. They are icons that can be unlocked in-game, and are found next to the player's name in the lobby. They are able to be placed on the models of the classes if desired. List of Hats '''Generic (White) * SPIH Logo * Skull * Big X * The Team * Shotgun * Rocket Launcher * Flamethrower * Throwing Knives * Grenade * Minigun * Mine * Gas Grenade 'Dr. Suture (Green)' * Headshot * Action Pose * Profile * Outline * Revolver * Scissors * Infantry Icon * Medical * Needle and Thread * Stitches * Evade Icon * Pincushion * Stethoscope * Speedometer * Head Mirror * Pills * Hermes 'Guilloteau (Purple)' * Headshot * Action Pose * Profile * Outline * Big Plus * Flame Symbol * Staff * Top Hat * Voodoo Doll * Stitches * Pincushion * Voodoo Skull * Snake 'Bloody Mary (Red)' * Headshot * Action Pose * Profile * Outline * Teleport * Axe * Invisible * Stealth Icon * Knife * Ghost * RIP Grave * Mirror * Cross Grave * Meat Cleaver 'Lugnuts the Clown (Yellow)' * Headshot * Action Pose * Profile * Outline * Nailgun * Wrench * Mechanic Icon * Ice Cream * Turret * Balloon * Gears * Hard Hat * Smile * Big Top * Blueprints * Roller Coaster * Clown Bowler Hat * Clown Eyes * Jester Hat * Funny Glasses 'Simon the Psychic (Brown)' * Headshot * Action Pose * Profile * Outline * Psychic Blast * Nail Board * Demolition Icon * Mystery Eye * Grey Matter * Swirl * Crystal Ball * ESP Cards * Fortune Cookie * Fortune Teller Hat * Bent Spoon * Levitating Man * Psychic Hand * Psychic Eyes 'Silverface (Grey)' * Headshot * Action Pose *Profile * Outline * Sniper Rifle * Switchblade * Electroshock Mines * Marksman Icon * Bars of Silver * Rifle Shells * Target * Headshot * Top Secret File * Mask Icon 'Fred Normwell (Blue)' * Headshot * Action Pose * Profile * Outline * Assault Rifle * Briefcase * Gunner Icon * Ammo Box * Bullet Clip * 100 Dollar Bill * Necktie * Econ Growth Chart * Military helmet * Piggy Bank * Corrupt Hands * Pocketing * Weapon Case * Ammo Belt 'Experiment-038 (Orange) ' * Headshot * Action Pose * Profile * Outline * Electro Cord * Graduated Cylinder * Growth Icon * Stat Booost Icon * Atom * Erlenmeyer Flask * Radiation * Lightning * UFO * Robo Head * Shapeshift Blob * Automobile Shifter * DNA 'The Plague Doctor (Black)' * Headshot * Action Pose * Profile * Outline * Raven Strike * Incense Baton * Elemental Icon * Plague Biohazard * Raven * Feather * Incense * Old Scroll * Goblet * Hourlass * Mustache * Shield * Leatherbound Book * Wax Seal * Knight Helmet Category:Character Customization Category:Special Place in Hell Category:Items Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Unlockables Category:Special Place in Hell Items